Smile Like You Have Never Been Hurt
by LissaREFE
Summary: Levi was always a little quiet,but what she was now was beyond normal. So what happens when The Marauders help her show who she truly is. People she thought she knew change and her own sister turns against her, but why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was woken to the sound of my dear mother yelling at my brother over Merlin knows what. I squinted at the time in my clock, the green numbers hurting my eyes for a few seconds,

"7:30, why are they up this early, we don't go back to Hogwarts for 3 more days." I muttered.

I pulled my covers off and walked over to the curtains pulling them back,

"Rain, yay..." I joked.

"Eve, Levy it's time to get up!" My mum hollered.

I scowled at the window then turned for the door where my youngest brother Noah came flying at me in floods of tears.

"Noah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Evie pushed me over, that stupid BAKA!" he screamed in my ear.

I sighed but walked down the stairs holding a crying Noah. Eve appeared at the entrance of the kitchen smirking.

As far as twins go, we were complete opposites. I had had long brown hair and dark eyes and Eve was blond and had blue eyes that she inherited from our dad. She was also really popular and loud, and well I was not popular, and...quiet.

"Lev you know you shouldn't come to that brats rescue." She stated.

I glared at her and place Noah in my step-dads arms,

"Morning Levi!" my mum chirped.

"Morning..." I answered in a rather gloomy voice.

I took my usual spot at the table and took the plate of blueberry pancakes my mum handed me. As I was about to start eating Eve sat down beside me and grabbed a pancake,

"Levi, did you hear? We are going to the Potters for a party, the Marauders will be there. So mummy is taking us shopping for an outfit!"

I grunted and looked over at Noah sitting in Aoi's lap.

"Aoi, Noah called Eve a stupid Baka." I said lazily.

"Oh, thanks sweetheart. I will tell him off." He smiled.

After I finished eating I got up and walked back to my room. I shut the door and slid down to the floor,

"Just what I wanted, to spend my evening in the company of the Marauders. Fun," I said sarcastically.

I crawled over to my drawers as Eve burst into my room,

"Levy, what will you be wearing today?" she asked rather loudly.

I looked at her with my usual uninterested expression,

"Clothes, Eve, Clothes." I replied

"I'm so happy your sense of humour has decided to join us." She said sarcastically, "God you are difficult!"

She stormed out of my room slamming the door in the process.

I went back through my drawers till I found my black shorts with braces, my flower top, a grey cardigan and my white over the knee socks. I dressed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror and was happy with my outfit. I slipped my converse on and applied a small bit of eye makeup and walked down to the hall where Eve was waiting in one of her sluttiest outfits. We stood awkwardly until mum appeared with the car keys.

I hoped into the front, much to Eves dislike and sighed. My mum chuckled beside me,

"Levy, you sigh an awful lot for a girl your age." She laughed.

I smiled before laughing at my mother's surprised expression.

When I stopped laughing properly we were already halfway to London.

"So, my sister does have a personality after all." Eve remarked in the back.

I smiled at her,

"Yep, I just don't show it very often." I replied with a smile.

She smiled at me and we laughed. This was one of the few times you saw the real me, and believe me there were very few times.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrived in London at 8:50. I jumped out of the car and stretched like a cat gazing at the busy street. Eve appeared beside me and smiled,

"So Lev, what shall you buy for the party tonight?" she asked with far too much enthusiasm, so much I was slightly scared.

I pondered her question and the only answer I could think of was that I would rather die of Dragon pox then have to spend my night in the presence of the Marauders and their big egos, and it was bad enough to deal with Eves,

"I dunno, I saw this outfit a while ago and I think I might buy it. I was a pair of black shorts with braces and this cream top with a peach bow on it." I replied plainly.

Eve gasped and shook me,

"Who are you and what have done to my sister!" she joked.

I pushed her playfully and we walked over to my favourite shop that contained all the things I wanted. In the end I ended up buying black heels which I was pretty happy about. As for Eve she found her outfit, let me say it was the sluttiest outfit she could have bought, was I surprised, no.

At one mum went to meet with her friend for lunch so I was stuck with Eve who as soon as mum left started flirting with these guys. I was having no fun so I went off in search of a store where my only means of living through the hellish night with the Marauders was. I ran over to the off licence and opened the squeaky door.

I knew the guys who worked here pretty well so I didn't need ID to get my stuff. I walked over to the counter and waited behind an old man who was being served by Jay. Jay saw me and smiled,

"What s up Lev." Jay smiled

"The ceiling dear Jay, the ceiling." I replied with a small laugh.

Miles one of the other guys who I knew appeared at the other register, he beckoned me forward,

"Levy dearest what may I get you?" he asked in his posh English accent.

"Miles, I need 2 bottles of Vodka and some fire whiskey, and a pack of cigarettes...actually make that 2 packets of cigarettes." I replied

Miles raised an eyebrow at me,

"Levy please say that is not all for you?" he exclaimed.

"Oh hush now. I have to spend the whole night in the presence of the Marauders and I want to make it as painless as possible!" I hissed.

Miles laughed in agreement and I smirked. I handed him my money and he placed my stuff in a bag.

"Good luck darling!" He said dramatically.

"I shall need it Miles!" I laughed.

I turned around and came face to face with those people that I wanted to punch. I scowled at them and growled.

"Who would have thought that Levy Martin the girl with two friends and a lack of actual social ability would be in a shop like this!" Sirius smirked.

I growled at him again and tried to move out of his way, but alas he being Sirius, he blocked my way.

"I see that you are as anti-social as ever." James smirked;

I smirked back at him, surprising him just a little bit,

"As much as I would love to stay and chat I have to go and get drunk so that I may find your presence tonight less vomit inducing." I said sweetly.

I pushed past Sirius and marched out the door where I found Eve waiting for me...well snogging a guy senseless. She stopped when she got sight of me and pushed the guy away.

"I hope you got what you needed?" she asked

I smirked at her, "Yes I did."

We walked back to the car where mum was waiting. I got in the back to hide the bag of drink from mum, but I say she knew, I wasn't hiding it that well.


End file.
